dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Absorption
'''Spirit Bomb Absorption' is a variation of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku and Future Trunks. Overview This technique allows a person to absorb the power of a Spirit Bomb usual created by the user themself. Alternatively, the user can absorb a Spirit Bomb created by others. Once absorbed, the Spirit Bomb will power-up the user. While this technique is often used in conjunction with the Super Saiyan forms; in certain video games, it can be used independently of them or in conjunction with other transformations or power-ups such as the Kaio-ken, the Ultimate Form or the Frieza Race's Golden Evolution. Usage Originally used by Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! to draw the Spirit Bomb into himself due to the impurity within his heart brought on by the Super Saiyan form, which prevented Goku from using it as he would normally. Absorbing it into himself, Goku became a Super Saiyan empowered by the Spirit Bomb, which gave him the strength to destroy Super Android 13 with a single punch. It is later used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super, during the finale of the battle with Fused Zamasu. Every human, plant and animal on Earth unconsciously sends their energy to Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks, resulting in a Spirit Bomb appearing above him. Trunks then absorbs it, allowing him to create the Sword of Hope and destroy Fused Zamasu's body by slicing it in half. Variations *'Super Dragon Fist' - A combination of Spirit Bomb Absorption and the Dragon Fist used by Goku. **'Final Strike' - A weaker version of the Super Dragon Fist used by Goku to kill Super Android 13. *'Revenge Death Ball Final Absorption' - Used by Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku to absorb Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta's Revenge Death Ball Final, converting its power into a 10x Kamehameha which Goku then used to defeat the evil Tuffle. *'Sword of Hope' - An energy blade created from energy absorbed from a Spirit Bomb. Originally used by Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks during his fight with Fused Zamasu. Also used by the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. *'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan' - The result of a Super Saiyan becoming empowered by Spirit Bomb Absorption. Used by Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks. Also used by Vegeta and the Saiyan Ultra Fusion in certain video games. Video Game Appearances Goku is able to utilize this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In these games, he can absorb the Spirit Bomb whilst in his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Vegeta uses it and becomes a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan during his battle with Super Janemba. With a Spirit Bomb supplied by Goku, Krillin also uses it in order to achieve a tremendous power-up. Spirit Bomb Absorption was named in Dragon Ball Fusions, where it appears as a Special Move that allows the user to create and absorb a Spirit Bomb, which grants "Spirit" status and causes Melee and Ki Blast power to go up, while also increasing defense and speed as well. When used by Super Saiyan Goku, it allows him to become a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan. However, Spirit Bomb Absorption can be used by characters of other races, such as Tekka's EX-Fusions and the Earthling Quiche. GT Goku has access to it in his Super Saiyan form. It also appears in the main story during the battle with Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich, when the Saiyan Ultra Fusion created by Tekka's Team absorbed a Super Spirit Bomb containing energy from everyone gathered at the Timespace Tournament inside the Timespace Rift, allowing them to become stronger than even God of Destruction Beerus and defeat Golden Great Ape Pinich. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Trunks and the Future Warrior are capable of utilizing Spirit Bomb Absorption as part of the Sword of Hope Ultimate Skill, which they can utilize either base forms or in conjunction with certain Awoken Skills. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks